Be My Bad Boy
by InsaneYunay
Summary: Even a bad girl can change a good boy forever. Maybe that's why Ino saw Temari come out of the Nara household dressed in Shikamaru's clothes. [ShikaTema]


**A/N (Update 4/8/10): **Another revised fic as a part of my new revision/rewrite campaign. I wrote this when I was 14, and honestly I don't think it's bad. I had just gotten into the ShikaTema pairing after getting up-to-date with the manga, so this was my first time writing a _Naruto_ fic not centered on a Sakura pairing. I've revised any grammar mistakes or incoherent diction without necessarily rewriting the fic as to keep the authenticity of my writing from age 14. So without further ado, please read and enjoy! =)

**Warning(s):** Possible OOCness. Contains lime. Pre-_Shippuden_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Be My Bad Boy**

The first time he saw her, he thought she had just walked out from an electric circuit rather than Sunagakure. Seriously, what self-respecting female actually tied her hair into four individual barb-like columns? Not any of the ones he knew from his own village, that was for sure. As far as he could tell, the only female he knew besides the Sand-nin that had crazy hair was that Kin chick he fought during the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam, for her hair was way too long to even be considered nice.

But the Sand kunoichi's hairstyle most definitely took the cake. As he had watched her battle against Tenten, part of his attention had always been directed at her four separate spiky bundles of hair…or was it five?

He would have liked to comment about her crazy dirty blonde hair, but after having watched her easily put down Tenten without breaking a sweat, he had chosen to keep his mouth shut. He was a good boy, after all, and he generally didn't like picking on girls. Not even scary chicks with crazy-ass hair.

As fate would have it, he had been paired up against her in the finals. Oh the pain…

He had to admit during his battle with her that she certainly put up a good fight and made him think more than he liked to. She truly had made him exert himself over his limits with her aggressiveness—oh yes, the aggressiveness…

Just when he thought he had been done for back when he was fighting Tayuya, there she was standing in front of him, her insane hairdo still intact and her giant fan in hand. He had explained his situation to her but had been taken aback when she simply told him to inform her of the circumstances, not his opinion.

And that was when Nara Shikamaru officially considered Sabaku no Temari the most troublesome female he had to ever deal with in his whole life. Yes, she was even more troublesome than his bitchy mother.

When he had been waiting for the results of Chouji's condition after the unsuccessful mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, she had been the only one there to talk to him. That had been the only time he could recall that she had ever been "kind" to him. He just had to read the meaning behind her harsh words, which were simply a pretext to her real comfort.

The first time he had seen her after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission was during the second Chuunin Exam that took place half a year after the first one his classmates had taken. He could see the determination in her eyes as she entered the gates of Konoha, the confidence hidden in those deep pools of aquamarine. But then again, she had always looked like she was confident, just like in the first exam. And where had it gotten her? Straight down to failure, keeping her at genin level, damn it!

He had been one of the examiners, to his disdain, assigned the role of proctor of the first exam. Oh how he hated it yet loved it at the same time. He could remember the evil daggers Ino shot at him during the written portion, as if daring him to throw a trick question as Ibiki had half a year before. The best he could do to ease her worries was give her a good glimpse of his middle finger straight up in the air. After all, he had had a talk with Temari before the official start of the Chuunin Exam. She certainly was rubbing off on him, and he could also recall the smirk Temari had given him after his moment with Ino.

But then in return, Ino had begun to throw a tantrum, at which her temporary teammate Sakura had to calm her down from. Of course, since Shikamaru was a chuunin and Sasuke and Naruto had left, Sakura was a one-person team who could add to a two-person team—Ino and Chouji—and make a three-person team. Yes, Cell 10 had temporarily gone from Ino-Shika-Cho to Ino-Saku-Cho in a matter of half a year…

After having passed about the same number of genin as Ibiki had in the previous chuunin exam, he had instantly dismissed them, for he didn't want the ever-fiery Mitarashi Anko to come crashing into the classroom as she had during the chuunin exam he had taken. And he certainly didn't want to be the one to clean up the mess…troublesome female…

The surprising thing was that Temari had come up to him after the end of the written part of the exam, questioning why he had passed so many genin.

"Don't tell me you were actually too lazy to think critically enough to make as many genin fail as possible," she had said rather dryly.

He had simply given her his lazy smile and responded with, "Naw, this batch is just as good as the previous one."

Temari had stared at him for a while before smiling at him, a true smile, not one of her bitch-like smirks. And following the smile had been the most frightening thing to ever occur in the lifespan of Nara Shikamaru: she had given him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, winking at him rather mischievously before going out the door.

Shikamaru had stood there quite dumbfounded for a while, not believing what had just happened.

No female had ever touched him—except for Ino, but the only time any of her body parts made contact with one of his was whenever she was pissed and decided to give him a nice jab to his mug or whenever said blonde had just used her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ after the genius had used his own shadow manipulation jutsu.

The rest of the events that had occurred during Chuunin Exam were a blur to him…well, that was actually only because he was too lazy to remember the details.

A majority of the Konoha genin had passed with flying colors, including Haruno Sakura—who had been training under the legendary Tsunade, Hyuuga Neji—who had shown exceptional talent during the previous Chuunin Exam, Aburame Shino—who had also shown exceptional skill at the prior exam, Tenten—who had toned her overall dexterity as a kunoichi, Inuzuka Kiba—who, with Akamaru, had developed his skills, and Rock Lee—who had, like always, trained relentlessly with support from his ever-enthusiastic sensei. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji had all done well, and after their performance at that particular exam, it was inevitable that they would certainly pass their next Chuunin Exam.

From Sunagakure, it was no surprise that all three Sand siblings had passed. All three of them had been well-skilled at the previous exam, and with just six months of training, they had toned their skills to that of a chuunin's, if not above.

Oh how the years flew by like a gust of wind—no pun intended.

The next thing he knew, Temari had passed the jounin exam along with her two brothers and Hyuuga Neji.

"Too lazy to go for jounin?" she had asked with that teasing tone he hated so much by then.

As much as he didn't want to admit the truth…he did anyway—just because he was a good boy that way. "Tch, it would just be more troublesome for me."

Well, Temari's bad-ass attitude was certainly beginning to rub off on him, damn it.

Back then, he was 14 and she was 17. He had supposed that when one reached a certain age, one developed an official bad-ass attitude. Obviously Sabaku no Temari totally defied that hypothesis, for it seemed that she had been born a bad bitch.

"I'm working as a messenger to retain peace between Suna and Konoha," she had told him when she had come back to his home village not too long after her promotion to jounin.

He had simply shrugged it off, for he didn't care what any female did. That is, until he found out he would have to be working with a bad-ass one.

"Troublesome," was all he had said upon being informed. Then after a pregnant pause, he added, "Shit."

To his surprise, Temari hadn't seemed to mind at all. No, to his shock, she had seemed to enjoy his company—no matter how lazy or blunt he tried to be (although it truly hadn't taken much effort for him to achieve both goals—the point was that Temari had ignored him either way).

"Fun, huh?" she had retorted during their first meeting about maintaining the harmony between their two home villages.

"Yup," he had replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

"I thought you'd be a bit more enthusiastic."

"I thought you'd be, too."

She had stared at him before smiling—yes, my friend, _smiling_—at his smooth comeback. "Good one."

He hadn't answered her as he avoided as much as eye contact as he could, much less _any_ communication whatsoever.

It had gone on like that for the first few meetings, which had taken place on a weekly basis. They would sit there and talk every once in a while before council from Konoha discussed peace matters with both of them. But pretty much, whenever the old geezers weren't around, they would just sit there. And not even try to spare glances at each other…or did they?

Before he had turned 15 and she had already turned 18, she had pushed it.

"You know, after knowing each other for almost three years, I was sure there would be a _bit_ more communication between us," she had finally told him, hinting the drip of sarcasm in her voice.

And he had been sick of her nagging him all the time. Now he had become used to her talking to him even when he wasn't listening, and he had ignored how annoying it had become. Most of the time, she would just leave him alone. But no, now she had to start nagging again—even more annoyingly than usual.

Now Shikamaru was the type who was patient with all females in general, no matter how annoying or bitchy they were. But after being bitched at by one particularly bitchy bitch for nearly three years, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know, you could at least say something back to me, whether it's to tell me to shut up or not, cuz when you don't answer, I just get really pissed," she had snapped at him, her temper already beginning to flare after receiving the usual silence from the lazy genius.

He had chosen not to answer again, which had proven to be a bad move.

The crazy-haired blonde had abruptly stood from her seat, causing it to scoot back rather loudly. As she opened her mouth to rant about how pissed she was, her fist raised to add emphasis and perhaps cause pain later on, she had been stopped by a pair of lips—_Shikamaru's_, to be exact.

She had been shocked at his action, and it was safe to say he had been just as shocked—if not, more so.

Nara Shikamaru was never straightforward.

Nara Shikamaru was never that close to any chick, with the exception of his teammate, Ino.

Nara Shikamaru was never into girls—not that he was ever gay, mind you.

And Nara Shikamaru was certainly never caught kissing an older girl with a bad-ass attitude.

Before he could pull away from the kiss and return to his usual drone-like demeanor that pissed the kunoichi lip-locked with him at the moment, she had already wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to delve him even deeper—yes, she had to pull him _down_, for he had finally outgrown her height-wise.

And before he knew it, he wasn't just lip-locked with her anymore—oh no, he was lip-locked AND tongue-tied.

He had to wonder why he had allowed her to kiss him like that, why he had even kissed her in the first place. A mere "shut up" would have been satisfying, although he would have still gotten an ass-whupping, but hey, at least he would have actually answered her that time. But no, he had to freakin' _kiss_ her, much less allow her to give him tongue action while he was at it.

Fortunately for them, they had broken apart right before the old geezers entered the room. Throughout the meeting, they hadn't even spared those secret glances toward each other. And after the meeting, they hadn't even communicated.

As he had climbed into bed that night, he knew that he couldn't deny the obvious anymore.

Nara Shikamaru had feelings for Sabaku no Temari.

Yes, Shikamaru liked a girl—not that he ever liked guys, mind you. But out of all the girls that existed, he had chosen the bad-ass, bitchy bitch from Sunagakure.

"So damn troublesome," he had cursed facedown in his pillow.

The usual meetings continued with Temari attending, but they hadn't even bothered to speak once to each other during every meeting.

They had begun talking again after he had turned 15, for Temari had actually come to his front door to deliver a cake to him in honor of his birthday. The first thing he had said when he saw her at his doorstep had been, "What the hell are you doing at my house?"

She had glared at him rather scarily, which resulted in him humbly letting her in.

"What? You don't want cake?" she had said, rather than answering his rude inquiry as she slipped her sandals off before placing the box she held down on his kitchen table.

"I never said that."

"I was being sarcastic, dumbass."

_Bitchy McBitch,_ he had thought irritably before lazing down on his sofa, lazily motioning for the Sand kunoichi to take a seat as well, at which she complied as she took a seat across from him.

"What? So you're not going to thank me for sparing some time to bake some shit for you?"

_Bitchy BITCHY McBiiiiiiiitch,_ he had added to his earlier thought before saying, "If it's shit, then no, I'm not going to thank you."

She had stared at him before laughing wryly at his answer. She hadn't heard him say anything like that for so long, and she had to admit that she missed it. "Don't worry, it's not actual shit," she had assured him with a grin.

"If it's made by you, it just might be…" he had mumbled rather incoherently under his breath.

"What was that?" Her voice had held a dangerous hint of bloodlust.

"…nothing."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

She had simply laughed again as she said, "This is the first actual conversation we've ever had since the one around half a year ago."

"You serious?"

"Hell yeah," she had confirmed with her trademark bad-ass smirk as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs daintily and draping her arms along the head of the couch. "You used to give me the silent treatment, remember?"

And remember he had, and the only image that had come to mind had been the kiss shared between them, at which he had inwardly coughed at.

"I'd rather not," he had responded monotonously.

She had given him another one of her deadly looks before finally comprehending what he had meant. "Oh…"

Such a touchy subject it had become for the both of them, and neither would admit to enjoying it.

"Sorry," she had finally said after the long moment of silence that had settled.

"About what?"

"Don't be stupid. I know you're a genius, but despite how freakin' lazy you are, you know as well as I do what I mean."

_Bitch, bitch, bitch,_ he had repeated in his mind before saying aloud, "Specify for me. I don't feel like doing it myself."

_Lazy jackass,_ she had thought. No, she hadn't thought smartass because the statement had clearly been meant for dumbass, but then again, Shikamaru was a genius, and it was wrong to call a genius a dumbass. So jackass it had been. "The kiss, stupid. I tongued you, remember?"

Well, she had still ended up calling him stupid.

"Have some shame when you throw your words around like that, woman," he had sighed. "I don't take tonguing lightly, you know."

"I was so sure that was your first."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Smartass."

"Bitch."

_Glare._

Determined to break the silence again, she had stood from the couch and walked over to the table, lifting the lid from the box containing the cake. "I was nice enough to bring a knife, just in case you were too lazy to look for your own."

"Whatever."

"Ungrateful bastard."

He had merely stared at her back as she began slicing the cake, slowly but deliberately dragging the knife through the vanilla depths of the pastry. She had begun to slice diagonally across the circular cake from the upper right to the lower left, but had instantly winced when the knife in her right hand bit into her left index finger.

"Shit…" she had cursed under her breath as she released her grip on the knife and held her left hand up to inspect the minor injury. She had tensed up as she felt Shikamaru's presence behind her, and she could feel her heart beginning to race as he stepped up beside her.

He had reached for her left hand, bringing it to his face and causing Temari to blush.

_He…he's going to lick my finger! …that doesn't sound right, but…_ she thought nervously, her face hot and her heart pounding.

But instead of the typical guy-takes-girl's-injured-finger-in-his-mouth-and-licks-it-and-gets-caught-up-in-it-til-the-girl-tells-him-to-stop moment AKA the GTGIFiHMaLIaGCUiITtGTHtS moment, he had simply scrutinized the cut before saying, "It's not too deep. I've got a box of band-aids in the bathroom, so just wait."

He had dropped her hand before leaving to fetch a band-aid, leaving a rather shocked and _very_ pissed Temari behind.

_THAT BASTARD!!!_ she had screamed furiously in her mind.

After he had returned, he had further pissed her off when he had just given her the band-aid and told her to put it on right so that he wouldn't have to waste any more band-aids on her.

"Here," she had snapped before shoving a plate of cake at the genius and turning to the door to leave. "Happy birthday," she had thrown over her shoulder rather bitterly as she kneeled down to pull her sandals on. She had been sick and tired of enduring his annoying attitude. She had had enough, and she knew that if she had stayed any longer with him, she might have shut him up with her own lips. The thought sounded a bit dirty, but that was the way she was—an aggressive, bad-ass kunoichi. And it hurt to admit that she had feelings for the bastard behind her.

Shikamaru had stared had her rather dumbfounded at first but had quickly regained grasp of the situation as he placed the platter of cake down, approaching the departing kunoichi in front of him. It was uncharacteristic for the Nara Shikamaru to chase after a girl—just like how it was uncharacteristic for him to admit that he had feelings for the opposite sex. He had suppressed the obvious emotions for too damn long, and it was time that he let them go awry.

Thus, he had his arms wrapped around the Sand kunoichi's body, his forehead pressed against the base of her neck, right above her shoulder blades. He had felt how Temari had stiffened in his arms, her constricted arms rising to grasp his forearms.

"Wait," was all he had said.

"I'm done waiting," she had responded, not turning to look at him. She had waited for him to respond to her subtle advances, to continue the sparks ignited when they had shared that kiss back when he was still fourteen. And now she had had enough of waiting. She had had the urge to break out of his embrace and run out the door and all the way back home, but the temptation to turn around and kiss him was far greater.

She had held still and had waited ever so patiently for him to say something, anything to break the tension brought by the awkward situation they had been caught in during the time.

"You don't have to wait anymore." He had screamed inwardly at himself for acting so dramatically, like in some chick flick, but those had been the only words that he could think of. And it had been true too, because his damn hormones had decided to manipulate his brain and switch him to bad boy mode, thus resulting in him spinning a stunned Temari around and crushing his lips against hers.

It had started as a shock for the two but had changed as the pent-up desire for each other manifested itself through the fiery kisses they had begun to indulge themselves in.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru had been the one to instigate the tongue-tied kiss between them, his tongue sweeping over Temari's bottom lip, begging for entrance, at which she had complied, parting her lips to allow him in. She had released a soft moan against his lips as his tongue brushed against her own, her arms latched around his neck. In return, he had groaned erotically before breaking the lip-lock.

They hadn't locked eyes after the break-up, but the identical blushes staining their faces said everything.

The genius had rather boldly grabbed Temari's hand, dragging her towards his bedroom and locking the door behind him as he led her to the bed, motioning for her to lay down as he straddled her hips before meeting her lips again.

Clothes had flown, piling up on the floor; skin had touched, fire igniting after every moment of contact. Moans of pleasure had rung out, as he ingeniously calculated the most touch-sensitive parts of a female, stroking, caressing, and licking. Erotic growls had broken through the air, as she allowed him access to her body, teasing, taunting, and beckoning.

And now she was lying beneath him, her golden spikes fanned out around her head, some stray strands fallen across her face. Her breaths were short and ragged, ringing with pleasure; her aquamarine eyes were filled with lust and desire as she gazed up at him, waiting for him, as she had done for the last few years.

He hovered over her, his own auburn spikes cascading down to his shoulder blades and around his face as he panted, his arms trembling with pleasure and excitement. They were placed on either side of Temari's head as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing on her. He knew she was waiting, and he was inwardly grateful that she still had the heart to wait for him as always.

"Are you sure…?" he asked cautiously, breathlessly.

"I've waited too damn long for this," she growled at him, raring to go.

An amused chuckle ran from his throat. "Impatient woman…"

He knew what she wanted, and he knew it was what he wanted as well: become one with her and give her a damn good time. It would be painful, he knew, but with pleasure came pain.

When he first entered her, a silent scream filled his mouth, for he suppressed her scream with his lips. He pushed deeper, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, ignoring the pain, for she knew as a kunoichi that she should have already been used to pain. Her arms were spread out on either side of her head, his hands gripping her wrists in place.

"You all right?" he asked with concern, gazing at her pained expression.

Her eyes fluttered open before her trademark bad-ass smirk curled across her lips. "Damn right."

The night was long as he continued to make love to her, enjoying the screams of pleasure that erupted from her, the ecstasy that overtook him as he dipped in and out of her. She had found herself lost in a flow of desire, pleasure, and lust as he continued to bang her up, and she requested for him to quicken his slow-ass pace.

"Impatient woman," he said again, but this time with an air of fatigue as he complied with her request.

The night faded away as they became lost in the climax that claimed them, exerting exhaustion on them both as they broke apart and fell into slumber, locked in each other's arms.

----------

Morning came, and the sun's cruel rays shined through his window, washing over him and his lover. He groaned when he opened his eyes directly at the light and slapped an arm over his eyes to block out the sudden intrusion of brightness.

"Damn light…" he muttered before sitting up, turning his face away from the early morning radiance. Through his peripheral vision, he caught sight of the familiar dirty blonde spikes and gradually absorbed the person in his bed and the previous night's events. His cheeks heated up as he remembered everything, and he raised his hand to run through his messy auburn hair.

"Aren't you up early?" that familiar bitch-like voice asked teasingly.

"Shut up," he snorted before looking down at her on his right.

She was lying on her left side, her golden spikes splayed around her as she tilted her face up to gaze at him. Her hands were tucked under her left cheek, and the grey sheets concealed her body from her chest down. Her lips were curled into a smile rather than a smirk as she continued to stare up at him.

"That's not what you wanted me to do last night," she countered, suppressing an evil laugh.

"You're lucky my parents aren't home," he warned instead. "With your voice, you could have kept anybody up all night."

"Besides you."

"….."

Knocking rapped against the door as a voice called, "Shikamaru! Are you awake yet? We just got back from our little trip!"

Said ninja's jaw suddenly dropped as his mind registered the owner of the voice. _Holy shit!_ he mentally cursed as he leapt out of bed and gathered the pile of clothes before tossing them to Temari.

"Who is it?" Temari whispered from the bed as she sat up, holding the sheets against her chest.

"My bitch of a mom," he explained quickly as he ran to his closet for clothes. "They just got home."

"And here I thought you were a good boy," Temari snickered. "Well, at least until before last night, that is."

"Hurry up and dress and get out of here."

She blinked before glaring at him. "Well, _excuse_ me. Don't you dare tell me that was just a one-night stand."

He turned around and paused to stare at her for a moment before saying, "No."

She blushed prettily at the statement but quickly shook it off. "You don't expect me to wear the clothes I wore yesterday, right? They're dirty now. I don't put back on used panties, and the rest of my clothes have been on your _floor_."

"Then wear some of mine," he said quickly, tossing one of his usual mesh tops with a grey-tinted outer shirt like that of his genin outfit with a pair of black pants.

She caught the articles of clothing before scrambling out of his bed and pulling them all on. She gathered her own clothes and folded them into a neat pile before she proceeded to strapping her sandals on, for she had been wearing them when he had brought her to his room the night before.

"Shikamaru?" his mother called again.

"Just wait!" he snapped irritably as he pulled on his chuunin attire, which he had worn the day before.

Temari didn't have time to tie her hair, and so she was already waiting by his window, ready to leave. She watched as he tidied his room and his clothes, concealing all traces of the events from the previous day. But when he proceeded to open the door and go out, she banged the heel of her sandal rather irritably against the floor, catching his attention.

"Well aren't you going to at least say bye to me, you jackass?" she inquired angrily.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering something along the lines of "troublesome" and "damn woman" before making his way towards her. He simply pressed his lips against hers for a chaste goodbye kiss. Upon pulling back, he murmured, "That better, you picky bitch?"

She smirked at him as she unlatched his window, pushing it out. She placed a foot on the windowsill as she said, "Better, I guess." Before she leaped out, she added over her shoulder, "My bad boy." She shot him a quick mischievous grin before leaping out with a gust of wind.

----------

Yamanaka Ino was making her way towards the Nara household to pick up her lazy teammate Shikamaru. Her lengthy blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her right eye and her usual revealing purple attire on, she continued on her way, ignoring the catcalls she got from a bunch of perverts, giving them the finger in response to their perversion. She had to admit, the attention was quite flattering, for she knew that she was gorgeous, but with flattery came annoyance.

She passed by her pretty best friend Sakura, who had been on her way to meet with Tsunade for training. Despite the cherry-haired kunoichi's modest appearance, Ino decided to make a crack about her spiky pink locks. As a result, the blonde kunoichi barely missed a jab to the face, and she noted to never joke about Sakura again as she nervously eyed the massive crater on the ground that hadn't been there two seconds before.

She passed by her other pretty friend Hinata, who had been making her way to training with her two teammates, her now long cobalt tresses draping around her face like a curtain to hide her from the outside world. She hadn't exactly greeted the Hyuuga girl, though, for said Hyuuga was practically swaying with an air of dejection due to the long absence of her childhood crush, and Ino knew that if she wanted to have a conversation without sadness that she would have to wait until Naruto came back.

Such good girls Sakura and Hinata were compared to Ino, who just loved to look hot, as if to dare any pervert to come near her for a beating. Sakura was good because of her dedication to her training and how she dressed comfortably, and Hinata was good because of her dedication to Naruto and how she kept herself practically wrapped up in layers.

As she finally approached the Nara household, she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed someone leap out of the window that she knew led to Shikamaru's room.

Her azure eyes widened as she took in the familiar golden spikes and the aquamarine eyes. She absorbed the figure of the person, and she finally registered what the person was wearing.

Why the HELL was _Sabaku no Temari_ wearing _Shikamaru's_ clothes?

She noted how Temari's hair wasn't tied into the usual four individual bundles of spikes that she was so accustomed to seeing. Noticing the pile of clothes that the Sand-nin was carrying in her arms, she knew right away that they were her usual attire.

And then she finally knew the truth.

She dashed madly to the window, leaping onto the windowsill before the window could close, pointing accusingly at the startled genius, her eyes filled with a somewhat crazed look. He, in turn, continued to stare at her rather curiously.

"Ino? What the hell are you–?"

"SHIKAMARU!! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A BAD BOY NOW!!!!"

–_End–_

* * *

**A/N:** This was definitely a heavier lime than the one I portrayed in _What the Rain Can Bring_. I was more comfortable approaching more mature material by this time, but I still couldn't bring myself to write a full-fledged lemon. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated =)

Original post: August 2006

Revised: April 2010


End file.
